Rajik and Luthours begining partnership
by mikerules135
Summary: This is a story of Rajik meeting with lex luthour and bruce wayne to build a tech center building to further his plans. enjoy


Lex Luthor

And

Rajik's

Beginning partnership

This story is about Rajik wanting to expand his empire

By expanding his Earth Company Center Tech but

Really a front for the secret society The Council

Rajik in his human form has set up a deal to meet Lex Luthour

Head of LEX Industries.

We now join Rajik or his human alyalis Robert Livingston

Head of CT and his clone daughter dark raven or Jasmine

As her alyais in a limo heading at night heading towards

The lair of the kingpin. The limo pulls up to a curb and Rajik and

Dark Raven get out along with 4 bodyguards in black suits but

With Council symbols tattooed on their necks

The six of them get in an elevator.

While in the elevator the two of them telapthicly

Talk so kingpin couldn't hear them on the elevator

Because of the cameras and guards.

Dark Raven: so dad why are we meeting Mr. Bald and boring in

Metropolis?

Rajik: Mind your mannerisms once we get outside daughter

With this human as my ally I will be able to spread my

Research and diseases to more Cites then you can count

After all you remember when we went to Gotham City when we

Met lex luthour and Bruce Wayne for a meeting

To build a Tech Central building in either city.

Dark Raven: oh yeah dad (rolls eyes) I remember

(Flashback with all 4

Business men at a French restaurant)

(Dark raven looking bored while playing

With her fork in her food)

Rajik: Now gentlemen Tech Central

Has the latest in robotics and medical

Technology to help the world improve a

Great deal.

Lex Luthour: well I am intruiged mr. Livingston

And mr. Wayne and I have already heard about the

Good you have done with Jump City.

Rajik: thank you mr. Luthour.

(Bruce interjects)

Bruce Wayne: But I think im not interested in having your company

In gotham city so I think I will pass on your request.

(Rajik chokes on the wine he is drinking)

Dark Raven: Dad you okay?

Rajik: (coughs) Im- Im fine

Dark Raven: Mr. Wayne I um don't think you comprehend what you are

Passing up on it is better health care and

Military status to defend the people of the city if you have a problem with

My Dad's company then please enlighten us to what his problem is?

Wayne: Well Jasmine no offense to your father but

I don't really trust his company.

Rajik: And Mr. Wayne why exactly do you not trust my company?

Wayne: it is because over the past 7 months you have livied in jump city

People of the city have been saying they've seen vampire and werewolf like creatures

Plus there has been a robbery of my Jump city Wayne industries building by strange men

With a strange symbol on there suits and furthermore-

Lex: Oh don't listen to him Mr. Livingston the people

Of your city are in great hands I personally would have no

Problem with having a tech center building In metropolis.

Rajik: Very well shall we set up a time to discuss our partnership?

Lex: Why not tonight both of you come see me tonight in my office.

Rajik: Very well then goodbye mr. wayne sorry we could not work something out.

(Car pulls up)

Rajik: Come along Jasmine

Dark Raven slips a piece of paper to bruce

Bruce reads it it has a phone number

Dark Raven mouths call me

Gets back to the present

The elevator stops

Rajik and Jasmine walk in Lex's office

Lex: ah Mr. Livingston im so glad you

And your lovely daughter could make it

Now uh why don't you step outside

While your father and I discuss buissness.

(Dark Raven eyes Rajik)

Rajik: go ahead I'll be fine.

(Door shut)

Lex: Care for a bottle of wine Mr. Livingston

Or should I say Rajik? (smiles)

Rajik: so you know?

Lex : oh yes I do my research unlike

The billanore playboy Bruce Wayne you

See I did some deep rescarch and there all of those

Creatures were created in your Company I also noticed

In the security cameras of the Wayne company and robbery

And your current bodyguards that they all have a strange symbol

Now you obvisouly have something big planned and I want in.

Rajik: Very well I will tell you all about everything since you seem like my kind of human.

Rajik explains everything about his past his creations

However he kept the important parts of the council secret

He also mentioned the teen titans.

Lex: so Jasmine is really a clone of the teen superhero

Raven I always figured there was something strange about

Your "daughter" now if you build a TC building here I want full

Access to all rooms and to see some of your experiments.

Rajik: Very well but I require the same request from you oh and I will

Need to borrow a few of your past hired help like Parasite, The shade

Copperhead Star Sapphire etc to help me with my plans.

Lex: very well shall I get out a bottle of 74 latour or

Would you like something from your time?

(being the fact rajik is over a 680 years old)

(Rajik glare)

Lex: Just kidding.

Rajik: Well then to our partnership.

Lex: to "our" plan

(glasses clink)

End


End file.
